


Sorcerers and the Misuse of Magic || Marvel + Harry Potter

by H_O_U_N_D, k1ttycast1300



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Minor Ginny Weasley Bashing, Minor Molly Weasley Bashing, Minor Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_O_U_N_D/pseuds/H_O_U_N_D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ttycast1300/pseuds/k1ttycast1300
Summary: Summary is in the Notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMARY 
> 
> The drivers of this strange car don’t notice Stephen or the Dursleys until they're prying the bars off the 2nd floor window. A person inside the room seems to be moving about and occasionally coming to shout things towards the redhaired trio. Immediately the Dursleys scream in rage, dashing indoors to apprehend these troublemakers, though Strange has other plans. He may despise wizards and how they use their magic, however he can clearly see that this is a rescue. Many wizards are also skilled in healing magic, so this may be his only opportunity to save the young sorcerer accompanying him. Making a hasty decision to follow the Dursley’s into their home, he joins young Harry Potter and the wizards asking if they could possibly help his apprentice. Pressed for time as the sorcerer seemingly managed to collapse the stairs through magic, preventing the Dursleys from venturing further if only for a few moments, the first two rushed to help upon seeing the wounded boy, while the other began to pack Harry’s belongings into the car. Hesitating to step into an enchanted vehicle with complete strangers, Strange finally settles on the fact that he has no choice if he wants to be able to save his apprentice, Draco. With his responsibilities as the Sorcerer Supreme it is his primary duty to protect his people in times of need, so he assists the twins in helping Draco’s unconscious body into the limited space of the car. Before making a swift exit from number 4, Privet Drive.

Chapter 1  
3rd Person POV Harry Centric : 

Needless to say, the car was cramped. Harry was stuck between Ron and cold, hard glass. The situation was definitely uncomfortable, but not the worst he had endured. The unusual man who had bombarded the Dursleys’ house seems to be sitting in utter silence to Ron’s right. A hooded figure curled in his lap, presumably unconscious. The air was still and silent as nobody seemed to know where to start a conversation. Seeing the twins occasionally glance back but still remain quiet was practically surreal, Harry had never experienced a silence that lasted this long with the Weasleys. Though despite all of this, the near twelve year-old was essentially glowing. He was going to stay with his best friend in the entire world, and get a lunch other than bread slices for once. Harry could swear he would never touch bread again, not ever, even if his life depended on it. Never shall that disgusting, floury grain ever reach his stomach. Even the thought of it made him nauseous after eating nothing but bread and butter over days on end, locked in his room with only Hedwig, his owl, for company. At this point it seemed quite normal, just another miserable factor of Harry’s life, even Harry himself wasn't sure where to start, should he tell them about what the Dursley’s had done or would that make the situation even more tense? The strangers in their car seemed to pay absolutely no heed to what was going on, the taller man staying completely quiet, worrying at his bottom lip with a moderately pissed off expression. He didn't even make eye contact when Fred, practically shook his entire arm trying to get his attention, a vain attempt at getting some sort of answers. 

A loud popping noise finally seemed to get the stranger’s attention, nearly bumping his head on the low roof of the car, he turned to glare at the boy next to him. Ron seemed to freeze in place, the jellybean he nearly placed in his mouth just hovering there, as this complete stranger stared daggers at him. Finally with an annoyed huff, the man turned to Fred, the amount of annoyance radiating off him was unfathomable for someone who had just been rescued. Was that what it was? Why exactly was this man in the car? Harry wasn't entirely sure, it wasn't like he bothered paying attention to what the man had said after barging into his bedroom, all Harry had wanted was to make sure Hedwig was safely tucked in his arms rather than packed away.

“Yes?” The sorcerer drawled, turning to the twins stubbornly. Fred stared at the man blankly, before phrasing his question simply, “Why are you in my car, sir?” The unusual man’s expression didn't faze, “I was attacked by short men in garden clothes, they assaulted my apprentice and he is gravely wounded, I’m assuming you know a wizard capable of aiding us?” Now he seemed practically desperate, realising he was in the presence of nothing but a bunch of unruly teens. George, the other twin nodded with a grin, “Yeah, our mum can definitely help you out, we get scrapes and bumps all the time!”, Ron sighed “If you mean nearly losing a bloody limb then sure,” he hissed, glaring at George. George couldn't help but roll his eyes, “For Merlin’s sake don’t worry the poor guy, we’re almost there!” A precarious home arose in the distance, surrounded by friendly woods and fields that stretched far into the horizon. Harry squirmed a bit in his seat, anticipating all of the fun things he could possibly do with his best friend now that he was free, but also because he was nervous about being in a car with a complete stranger who seemed to be emanating unusual magic. Something about it was not normal, and it seemed to leave everyone but it’s master unsettled.

Finally landing the car with a loud thud, Harry already heard an outraged screech coming from the Weasley’s home, oh boy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
3rd Person POV Stephan Centric : 

Stephen got out of the car last, the twins already rushing to confront their infuriated mother. He knew their names now at least, which inspired some confidence. It was also a relief to finally be free from that torturous flying death trap.He gently started easing Draco out of the vehicle, but his damned hands always kept failing him. Finally the black haired boy he had noticed earlier when leaving the Dursley’s home came over to him, helping support Draco’s feet while Stephen grabbed him under the arms. Nodding in thanks they slowly eased him towards the door of the house. His bleeding had noticeably worsened, but thankfully they were finally within help’s range, even if it may be at the hands of some foolish wizards. The mother of the children visually gaped at him, but did not seem to ask questions as she was too busy yelling at those meddlesome twins. It was at times like this that Stephen was really, really grateful he had no interest in children. Would they have possibly inherited his magical abilities like wizards do? God he hoped not, that could have been torturous, teleporting toddlers… To think this woman may have had to put up with such a fiasco, he supposed that inspired a sense of respect in him, seeing her fury seemed to lower him from his usual dickish behaviorisms, even though he may not be willing to admit it.

The young wizard helped gently lower Draco onto a thin, ragged couch. It looked like it had endured a lot, so a small blood stain would probably be no mind to its owner. The wizard turned to him curiously, “So what exactly are you?” He didn't seem to have any negative intent with his wording, he was only curious. It wasn't as though Stephen hadn't noticed them all glancing at his necklace, he wouldn't have possibly fit in among a group of their own kind, not with his sorcerer robes most surely. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, the current Sorcerer Supreme, my duty is to protect Earth from mystical threats and well, it seems as though one of our young recruits made it into harm's way far earlier than he was supposed to…” Stephen glanced at Draco’s unconscious form, visibly wincing at the boy’s injuries. Almost a third of his torso was covered in glistening burns from an explosion triggered by those horrid creatures. Stephen still wasn't entirely sure what they were, and why they had been dressed as gardeners, he certainly hadn't seen such mentioned in any of the ancient tombs he had read through within his studies. Hopefully the other masters could provide more helpful insight.

The young wizard’s eyes widened as he visibly gaped, “so you're like, a doctor and a wizard? Wow…” Stephen scoffed, “Definitely not, I’m a sorcerer, not a wizard. My powers are used to protect humanity, or muggles as you so call them.” The boy frowned, “Protect them from what?” Stephen paced over to the kitchen, searching for any kind of burn cream or something to use before the supposed healer arrived, “Mystical beasts, similar to your magical ones however far more powerful. They typically reign from other dimensions and such…” Stephen mumbled, grabbing a few unlabelled jars to check their contents. “Anyways erm, m-my name is Harry, Harry Potter. Is that an artifact?” 

Before Stephen could answer the door burst open, he nearly dropped what he was holding as he hastily places the jars back where he had found them. Miss Weasley was definitely not a woman to be messed with, not even on her good days, and she looked enraged. However upon turning to see Harry her face split into a soft smile. Opening her arms as her demeanor changed in seconds, to say the least Stephen was very scared. “I’m very happy to see you Harry dear, you don’t look so well, tea?” Harry hugged her back after a few seconds of shared confusion, “Ah- um, yes that would be nice but this guy isn't doing well either,” Harry nearly stumbling over his words, he pointed at Draco on the couch. Stephen was counting the seconds until the woman actually recognised his existence and he would have to endure whatever level of motherly protectiveness she may have.

At least he could be relieved that someone was finally here who could help. It wasn't as though sorcerers could go into ordinary hospitals, they would risk discovery by the general public. Wizards however were a very private type, so Draco would be in good hands until he could get back on his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
3rd Person POV Stephen Centric : 

What Stephen had not expected was for Mrs. Weasley to ask no questions whatsoever, she simply fretted about before pulling out her wand and starting to go over the deep crimson burns. Murmuring things that Stephen couldn't hear, however he knew how their magic worked. It was sort of impractical that you had to say the name of a spell before doing it, would that not let your opponent know exactly your next move? He supposed wizards probably didn't fight as much as sorcerers, there was no way they could possibly make it in battle against anyone who knows their own spellwork, was there? It probably wasn’t wise for Stephen to have entirely ignored his wizarding history classes back at Kamar Taj, because now he had absolutely no clue what his current host was capable of. “Ah well, this may take a few, Ron could you go grab Arthur? He got home a few moments ago should be in the shed. Messing around with those silly little trinkets,” The lady shook her head in exasperation, though clearly she was still affectionate for the man she spoke of. Keeping up with these unusual family dynamics was starting to give Stephen a headache, but for his own safety he realised he should probably be polite for once. This may be a challenge to him but for Draco’s sake, an attempt will be made.

After she finished wrapping Draco’s injuries, she turned to the clock with a frown. “It’s far past dinner time thanks to you all, I still cannot believe you would just take the car,” With a flick of her wand, dishes began to fly and cutting boards set themselves out, chopping vegetables and preparing dinner. Stephen had to duck as a piece of china nearly hit him square in the face, that's when Mrs. Weasley seemed to finally notice him in the corner of the room. Registering him with a stern, unreadable expression she just nodded and resumed cooking “I assume you will be joining us for dinner?”. Stephen was speechless for a few moments “ah a-ahem yes, if you wouldn't mind, it has been quite a long day for me and my apprentice.” He chuckled nervously, staring at his feet. Mrs. Weasley tisked before sighing softly, “Poor thing, how did he even get burns like that? I haven’t seen an injury that horrendous in a long time, even on my own boys…” 

With another flick of her wand, the dishes began to clean themselves, Stephen wasn't quite willing to accept that a wizard’s abilities for simple spells far mastered his own, however he was still impressed by the level of concentration and skill it would require to move so many objects simultaneously. “Ah well, you see I was checking up on some of my co-workers when we were attacked by a hoard of tiny men, one of them exploded and Draco was unfortunately within range.” The way he stated this so casually seemed to throw Mrs. Weasley off guard, “You said he was your apprentice, right?” She didn't seem all that impressed. “W-well, not mine personally but a friend’s, it was an unfortunate accident but not uncommon in my line of work.” Stephen sighed, “Well you sorcerer's certainly are unusual folk, never actually seen one before now.” Mrs. Weasley huffed, “I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself..?” Stephen stared, how could she have possibly kno- “Oh I knew what you were dear, that cloak is not fooling anybody and you certainly aren't anything like us.” Stephen paused, “Oh, okay.. Alright then..” 

His hostess pauses in her incoherent mumbling, “He has begun his path to healing, though I would suggest that you take him to Saint Mungo’s to get his burns better treatment, I mean I’m sure he will want to be able to have full motion with his body after this.” Stephen nodded along with what she was saying, but soon stopped and made eye contact with her, “I’m sorry where is this ‘Saint Mungo’s’?” He asked a bit helplessly. “Forgive me if i’m not familiar with wizard nonsense...” Stephen mumbled, Mrs. Weasley shot him a stern look, “I’ll give you an address if you'll just be patient, your apprentice will be fine for the next few minutes-” “I know that.” Stephen snapped, growing agitated. “I’m a doctor it’s nerve damage it’s fine I just-” “You're just worried.” Mrs. Weasley replied calmly. Stephen scoffed, “Please, I'm not his mother, I don't even know him but its my professional responsibility to care for him.” Mrs. Weasley seemed unfazed by his harshness, ignoring him in favor of her ridiculous wand waving. The kitchen was quiet other than the clink of a metal spoon in a pot, knives and forks sorting themselves out upon the table.

Stephen had been festering with some amount of anger and agitation throughout this whole ordeal, though usually getting the last word would help to calm his ego. Something about the dismissive way Mrs. Weasley treated him however, did nothing. Straightening his robes with an agitated snort, Stephen made his way back to the living room to check on the youngster. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel at least partially responsible for the way Draco was harmed, however the way that witch treated him as though he genuinely cared about some practical stranger? He knew the apprentice’s name of course, it was one of his duties to keep track on the sanctum’s residents along with the masters who upheld them. To ensure that all was in perfect order, as it should be. He didn't hold affection or care towards anyone, he couldn't afford to. Scorcerers don't die of old age like wizards do, because sorcerers use their abilities to help others, not themselves. Sorcerer's die protecting humanity, not just those specific few gifted with magic blood. The concept of such a thing irked the doctor, anyone could learn magic and it certainly wasn't fair to exclude those without a specific genetic affinity for it.

The doctor didn’t even realise he had fallen asleep in a nearby chair until the table was already set, people were eating and conversing merrily. However, for some odd reason he didn’t feel particularly welcome, how unusual, Stephen usually went wherever, and did whatever he pleased without any thought for other people unless his decisions would result in their untimely demise. This was an uncomfortable development, causing something close to nausea to settle in the base of his stomach. Gagging slightly he rose to his feet, a bit too fast and nearly stumbling. The wizard with the dark hair, Harry was it? Turned to give him a concerned glance before hungrily digging into some bacon one of the redheads shoved to his plate. He looked starved, with the hollow cheeks of an anorexic and the oversized shirt that hung limply off of his shoulders. Stephen did feel a little pang of pity, though he seemed to be in good hands for now at least. Vishanti knows what was on about that house earlier, or would a prison be more appropriate? Can eleven-year olds be criminals? Probably, though fortunately, for Stephen’s lacking social abilities, the address to Saint Mungo’s Hospital had already been inscripted on a thin piece of parchment, ready for his hasty departure. The cloak gave him a little affirming pat before handing him the slip of parchment, then Stephen was gone. Though he had a suspicion it would not be the last he would see of these small troublemaking wizards.


End file.
